Toby's New Friend
Toby's New Friend is the second episode of the twentieth season. Plot One morning, Philip is shunting trucks in Knapford Yard, when he sees Toby puffing by with some trucks. Philip instantly believes that Toby is a diesel boxcab like him and tries to get his attention, but Toby does not hear him. When Thomas arrives at the yard, Philip tells Thomas about the engine he saw, and Thomas assumes that he saw Toby. The next day, Toby comes to Knapford to pick up some quarry workmen, when Philip introduces himself to him rather boisterously and asks Toby if he wants to have a race. Henrietta tells Philip that Toby does not want to have a race, and Toby leaves the station when it is time for him to go. As Toby puffs along through the quiet countryside, he and Henrietta talk about Philip. Toby does not know what to think of Philip, while Henrietta annoys him by remarking that they look similar. Toby tries to enjoy the peace and quiet of the countryside, but this is ruined when Philip oils up alongside him. Philip tells Toby that he has to take some trucks up to the quarry, and asks him to have a race. Toby is not sure his passengers want him racing about, but when the quarry workmen cheer him on, the two engines race along the line. However, as they approach the bend, Toby notices that Thomas is coming down Philip's line, and warns him about it. Philip and Thomas both put on their brakes and stop just in time. At the Quarry, Toby and Henrietta drop off the workmen and head back to Knapford. Toby tells Henrietta that he is not up for racing, but it is not because of his age. As Toby leaves the Quarry, Philip rattles in with the empty trucks. Philip tries to persuade Toby to have another race, but Toby leaves. At Knapford, Thomas notices Philip sadly returning to the yard. When he goes over to see what the problem is, Philip tells Thomas that he thinks Toby does not like him, and he is the only diesel boxcab he knows. Thomas laughs, and tells Philip that Toby is actually a steam tram. Philip is confused by this as he thought that all steam engines, to which Thomas tells him that not everyone likes the same thing. For the rest of the day, Philip does his normal work, but does not see Toby anywhere. However, later that afternoon, he finds Toby taking on water in the yard at Knapford. Philip believes that he and Toby cannot be friends, but Toby tells him that they can and tells Philip that he just prefers the peace and quiet. Philip has never tried it before, but is willing to do so. From that point on, Toby and Philip become friends and enjoy each other's company, even if Philip is still a bit too loud. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Philip * Henrietta * Some Workmen * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Anopha Quarry * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company Trivia * A reference to the nineteenth season episode, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead is made. * This episode is similar to the fifteenth season episode, Big Belle. Goofs * Donald and Douglas' express coaches change from red to green between shots. * Emily, Donald, and Douglas' whistles do not emit steam when they whistle. * When Toby passes through Knapford Station at the beginning of the episode, he is seen closing his eyes as if he is ringing his bell, but his bell is not heard. * Stafford's cab doors are missing. Home Media Releases US *Ultimate Friendship Adventures Gallery File:Toby'sNewFriendtitlecard.png|Title card File:Toby'sNewFriend1.PNG File:Toby'sNewFriend2.PNG File:Toby'sNewFriend3.PNG File:Toby'sNewFriend4.PNG File:Toby'sNewFriend5.png File:Toby'sNewFriend6.png File:Toby'sNewFriend7.png File:Toby'sNewFriend8.png File:Toby'sNewFriend9.png File:Toby'sNewFriend10.png File:Toby'sNewFriend11.png File:Toby'sNewFriend12.png File:Toby'sNewFriend13.png File:Toby'sNewFriend14.png File:Toby'sNewFriend15.png File:Toby'sNewFriend16.png File:Toby'sNewFriend17.png File:Toby'sNewFriend18.png|Henrietta File:Toby'sNewFriend19.png File:Toby'sNewFriend20.png File:Toby'sNewFriend21.png File:Toby'sNewFriend22.png File:Toby'sNewFriend23.png File:Toby'sNewFriend24.png File:Toby'sNewFriend25.png File:Toby'sNewFriend26.png File:Toby'sNewFriend27.png File:Toby'sNewFriend28.png File:Toby'sNewFriend29.png File:Toby'sNewFriend30.png File:Toby'sNewFriend31.png File:Toby'sNewFriend32.png File:Toby'sNewFriend33.png File:Toby'sNewFriend34.png File:Toby'sNewFriend35.png File:Toby'sNewFriend36.png File:Toby'sNewFriend37.png File:Toby'sNewFriend38.png File:Toby'sNewFriend39.png File:Toby'sNewFriend40.png File:Toby'sNewFriend41.png File:Toby'sNewFriend42.png File:Toby'sNewFriend43.png File:Toby'sNewFriend44.png File:Toby'sNewFriend45.png File:Toby'sNewFriend46.png File:Toby'sNewFriend47.png File:Toby'sNewFriend48.png File:Toby'sNewFriend49.png File:Toby'sNewFriend50.png File:Toby'sNewFriend51.png File:Toby'sNewFriend52.png File:Toby'sNewFriend53.png File:Toby'sNewFriend54.png Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes